Naruto Fukusuugyoumu
by Inoid
Summary: Naruto finds out a new ability in a library after his dream is destroyed, while Orochimaru wants to get revenge on Konoha and the world. Naruto is on his way to save the world and to find a new dream, so he can finally get a true purpose in life.
1. Act 1: It's not fair!

**Naruto : Fukusuugyoumu**

Naruto finds out a new ability in a library after his dream is destroyed, while Orochimaru wants to get revenge on Konoha and the world. Naruto is on his way to save the world and to find a new dream, so he can finally get a true purpose in life.

First story (chapter) published ever, so please don't be too hard on me.

"Speaking" '_Thinking_' _Jutsu / Seal _ [ More possible later, will be told if needed ]

Just to let you know, Naruto is very smart in this story. He at least knows what Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu are (the definition), and therefore he knows what the options of these are.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Act 1 : "It's not fair!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To become Hokage, to become the leader of the Hidden Village in the Leaves, of Konohagakure no Sato.

Ít was his dream. A very big dream, but he had still wanted to fulfill it. Not for the villagers, no. They didn't deserve him as the hokage. No, he'd wanted to do it for the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, his grandfather-figure. The old man's face always seemed to lit up when he said he wanted to become Hokage, so he'd made his dream out of it.

A stupid dream, he found out later. On the age of four, he was once again beaten, though it was just a little beating. He had gone to the Hokage's office to get some emotional help from the old man. When he was approaching the door, the shouting of some men could be heard. Naruto had heard them before; they were from the Council, the Villagers Council. There seemed to be a pretty bad argument.

"You can't do that!" Sarutobi screamed.

"Oh yes we can.", One of the council members said. "From now on it's forbidden for you to help the demon brat in any way."

Demon brat, one of the most used names on him. When he was younger, he had sometimes said "My name is Naruto, not 'demon-brat'!", but he soon found out it wasn't a good idea to say so. Every time he did, some mob would start to form and nearly beat him to dead. Bad idea indeed…

"But why!?", Sarutobi asked, anger easily recognizable in his voice.

"You helped him way too much! A demon like him should just die. You're also acting kinder to the brat than you're acting towards others. Such a thing can't be tolerated in a shinobi-village." After hearing this Naruto had nearly snorted in disgust, but he could just stop himself, in favor of not being exposed. '_As if the way they're acting towards me is fair._' But oh well, what could he do against it? If he said something about it, they would probably say something like "A demon doesn't deserve fair treatment."

He had left after hearing the Council's last sentence, having a lot to think about. What could he do now? He had wanted to help the old man, but his suspicion was just confirmed: He would never be allowed to become Hokage. If they threatened to remove Sarutobi's rank if Sartuobi continued to socialize with him, then that meant that it would be totally impossible for himself to become Hokage. He had needed a new goal and had actually taken a year to think of what to do then. Seems pretty long, but hey, he was young. You wouldn't really expect a 4 year old child to choose his live-goal too. But Naruto wanted to do it now, so he decided that he would choose it before he became five, so that, if he wanted to become a ninja, he would have enough time to prepare himself.

And he had just become five years old two days ago and he made his decision. The best he could do right now was to at least become a ninja. As a ninja he could see more of the world and the old man wouldn't have a suspicion about Naruto giving up on his dream. Now that he thought of it, the impossible dream of becoming Hokage would actually be a pretty good mask; he could hide his ability behind the mask of some stupid loudmouth. Yeah, this was probably the best idea. During his time as a ninja he would have time to think about a real dream, as becoming a ninja couldn't really be considered as a dream.

Last night, he created a training agenda and he decided which skill he should probably learn first. Skill wasn't really the right word though; it was just a jutsu, the _Henge_. The reason for this was more a practical one. He wanted to train now, but to train he needed, or a teacher, or books and scrolls where he could learn from.

But, with the way everyone always glared at him and abused him, he didn't really expect someone to be willing to teach him and you can add up the fact that he was only five years old and nobody would probably want to teach such a young child too. So, teacher was out of the question for now. The other option was books and scrolls. Some of them could be found in the villagers library, while the biggest part of them where in the Shinobi library. Both libraries probably wouldn't let him in, so that's where the _Henge_ came in view. Using it, he would be able to transform into several random people, so he could at least get into the villagers library. The shinobi scrolls and books of this library only contained chakra control to the level of genin, the beginnings of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, and some Fuuinjutsu, though these where only some theory and the Storage seal. If he could learn some of the Genjutsu, he could maybe use several Genjutsu-layers to hide his _Henge_, so he would be able to get into the shinobi library too. Granted, the librarian was a shinobi, but he probably wouldn't pay enough attention to notice the Genjutsu layers.

The problem was, he first needed to get into the villagers library to get the _Henge_ scroll and that's where he was currently.

- - - - - -

Several years of training in stealth to hide from the villagers made Naruto a lot better in stealth than most of his age. Therefore, walking in the more crowded streets of Konoha was possible, though he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. If it wasn't necessary, he would rather just stay home. But well, he wouldn't be able to learn very much at home, apart from Taijutsu, and that would still be in very bad forms. Luckily, no one noticed him and several minutes later he arrived at the library. The librarian was a woman in here late thirties. She wore a red dress which made it pretty obvious that the woman thought she was better than most villagers. But these things didn't really got Naruto's attention, no… It was her HORRIBLE PINK hair. How could someone possibly dare to walk on the street with such a color?! If someone with such hair EVER tried to become a ninja, it would be a VERY bad choice to not change the color.

Granted, his choice of clothing color to keep up the 'dumb' mask, orange, wasn't really a good idea for a ninja too. But hey, that was only temporary, he had chosen graduation day as the best time to loosen the first stitch of his well braided masking personality. He would become more of his true self.

The women didn't seem to pay very much attention at the door, so he easily sneaked past her and walked over to the shinobi section. Bad luck, in the cooking section were some of his 'fan-club' and they just loved to run after him. They were just a little more aggressive than most fan-girls… Okay, Naruto was scared now, he needed to finish fast otherwise they would notice him. Now that he thought of it, if they didn't allow him in the library, it would be a very bad idea to try to lend a book. From what he could see, the people without a pass just read the books in the library or copied them.

There were empty scrolls and writing utensils in the back, so he chooses to copy them. After all, you can't really expect a 5 years old child to immediately memorize everything he read.

But before he could copy, he would first need to take a look at the scrolls. While looking through the shelves, he immediately became excited. It actually took all of his control to not just run around through the shelves, but now he thought about it, it wasn't allowed anyways. '_I should probably start selecting scrolls. If I take too long doing, I could easily get into trouble._'

He came to the conclusion that scrolls on Taijutsu, Chakra control and the Academy's basic Ninjutsu's would be the first things to learn. In 15 minutes, he had gathered several scrolls with stuff he wanted to learn. After taking an empty scroll and a pencil, Naruto started to copy.

'_Damn, this is going way too slow! If I don't hurry up now they will notice me!_' Naruto thought, while getting worried. As he looked up, he could see another man copying scrolls too. He seemed in a hurry as well and had already prepared several other empty-scrolls for when he was done. Naruto, thinking in a child-like way, too took some extra empty-scrolls, but also an extra pencil, placed two of them next to each other and started to copy two scrolls at the same time. He was reading the scrolls using only one eye each and also writing each scroll using one hand each. In this way, he was done copying them fast.

While bringing the original scrolls back to the shaves, he noticed a dusty scroll laying beneath one of the shaves. After taking it, he moved to one of the chairs to read it. It seemed that it hadn't been read in a long time. Naruto found it kind of interesting and, considering it hadn't had a library seal, someone probably left it here.

'_I suppose I could take it with me. It doesn't have the library seal after all. Let's see… N. M., who is that? Doesn't really give much info huh?_' Naruto started to globally read the scroll and found out it contained some stuff which he didn't really understand, theories about chakra and also about three seals. The three seals in question where the '_Omori_'_ (Weight seal)_, the '_Horuda no Chakra_' _(Holder of chakra)_ and the '_Gentei_' _(Restriction seal)_. The description said that they all helped a lot with the training of your body and your chakra capacity, though the author noted that he only created the '_Gentei_', the '_Omori_' and the '_Horuda no Chakra_' were created by someone else, who wasn't said. As Naruto was indeed going to train, he took the scroll with him. '_This one is going to be of good use! I should hide it well, as it has a lot of useful stuff, if what I just read was any indicator for the rest of the scroll…_' Putting his copied scrolls and the dusty scroll in his backpack, Naruto quickly and quietly sneaked away, out of the library.

- - - - - -

"Kukuku… I've finally completed it!", Orochimaru said, while laughing manically.

It kind of unnerved Kabuto, Orochimaru laughing like that never meant something good. '_Why can't he just search for a hobby, instead of trying to learn all jutsu, becoming immortal, get the sharingan… Why, why, why?!!? I mean if he just choose something like riding a horse… Awh that sounded disgusting. Nevermind, he would rather ride young boys._', he thought, but of course, he didn't say it. If he did, it would mean that he would be killed and he didn't want to take the risk. Who would say his own master was a pedophile after all?

"What have you completed, Orochimaru-sama?, Kabuto asked, trying to stay as polite as possible, to not show his thoughts on his face.

"You know about Pein with his clones which he controls? Well I just did the final touch to a modified '_Curse Seal_', this one makes me able to perfectly control the users of this seal, so I have clones just like Pein. Kukukuku!", Orochimaru laughed, even more manically than before.

"So what are you going to do now?", Kabuto asked.

"Well, I first need to create a plan, but I think the operation will start during the chunin exams which are being held in 7 years. KONOHA WILL FEEL MY WRATH FIRST!", Orochimaru screamed and started to laugh in a evil way, before he interrupted himself with a coughing fit.

Kabuto sweatdrops and walks to him with a tissue. '_So much for the evil laugh of an S-class missing nin…_'

- - - - - -

Naruto was lying in his bed, barely covered by the blankets, because they were cut to tiny little pieces. Today was a new beginning for him. He finally started with his training, though he only read the scrolls about Taijutsu and chakra control. Tomorrow morning he was going to read the scroll written by that person called 'M.N.', whoever he/she may be.

As he went over everything that happened today, he couldn't help but wonder about what happened in the library, or specifically, what the other man in the library did. The man was hasty, just as he was, so why didn't he copy two scrolls at the same time? Wouldn't it go much faster it he'd done that?

Now that he thought of it, he had never seen someone else copy scrolls in such a way. I he recalled how it went, he came to the conclusion that his eyes both focused on a different point. As far as he remembered he'd never seen anyone else do such a thing. Maybe it would be a good idea to study about the human body soon too; it could help with this problem and also help for his accuracy. It helps to be able to take out an enemy by a simple puss on a pressure-point after all.

But his thoughts were brought back to the thing which happened at the library. '_What exactly was that? Is it possible for a normal human body to do such a thing?_' and while caressing these thoughts, Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep, to his well deserved rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Act 1 : [ End ]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's done. I hope you liked it. Please help me improving my writing by giving substantiated criticism. Positive reviews are of course welcomed too! It would help build my confidence. Flames are allowed, as long as they are substantiated (Though I would rather don't have flames).

If you see any faults at grammar or something like that, please tell me! There're probably a lot, considering I am not very good in English.

Well, see you later!


	2. Act 2: Being Hated

**Naruto : Fukusuugyoumu**

Thank you for the reviews! I've tried to complete this chapter as fast as possible, sorry if it was a little slow. I really wanted to finish it today, so there can be a lot of mistakes in it. Sorry!

As for the meaning of the title, I think some of you have translated it already (Multi-Tasking) and the reason will be explained through the chapters. The first hint is already given in the previous one.

For your info, what I'm telling you in this fic doesn't always need to be the same in the real Naruto, it can be wrong too. I'll try not to contradict myself like I think the Anime did, with Wave and Snow country, first they say Hyouton is a bloodline and Haku is the last user, then you see all kind of guys using it in Snow country. If you ever see me contradict myself, please tell me.

"Speaking" '_Thinking_' Reading _Jutsu / Seal _ [ More possible later, will be told if needed ]

Disclaimer: Naruto's not from me, this story is. (Sorry, I forgot the one from Act 1)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Act 2 : "Being hated"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SASUKE-KUN~!" A high-pitched scream sounded through Konoha, immediately followed by a crashing sound. Curses could be heard and if anyone could have known who was cursing, or rather the age of said person, they would probably want to have a talk with his or her parents, his in this case. No one this young should know these kinds of words. But, then again, no one should know the loneliness he knows either.

Naruto stopped cursing and came to the conclusion that, if this happened every day, he wouldn't ever need to buy an alarm-clock. '_Maybe I should be thankful for that… I should see the positives before I try to see the negatives. Naah, I'm going to put the owner of that voice on the 'Avoid-at-all-costs list'. I will, with no doubt, always be able to recognize that voice, so a name is not needed. I think everyone can remember that one though. He/She shouldn't ever become a ninja either!_'

Naruto got up and went to the kitchen to get some food. During the last year, he'd started to make his own little garden where he let the ingredients grow for his dinner, while he would exchange bread and some other food for money with the Ichiraku's. This way, he wouldn't be overcharged too much. Yeah, not _too much_, he gave the Ichiraku's a little more for their help, even though they said they didn't need/want it. But they helped him, so he helped them. Something for something else…

'_Finally! They stopped screaming! Who is that Sasuke-guy? Don't really care actually…_', Naruto thought before he took out the scroll of the certain 'N.M.'.

'_Hmm, '__Basic training program for genin to ANBU. Requirements: Very determined user because of hard training and the ability to use chakra.__' The first thing I have, but I can't even use my chakra; It would probably be best for me to first read the chakra control scroll, maybe it has the beginnings of chakra usage too._'

Opening the chakra control scroll, Naruto reads:

'_Before you begin with the usage of chakra, including control, you should first know what chakra is. Chakra is an energy running through creatures, though we're only focusing on the human part. Chakra is used for jutsu and other kind of techniques. Humans control chakra using hand seals, though without is also possible. Nearly every ninja can for example walk on a tree without the use of hands after they have trained. It means that the body has gotten used to using the chakra in such a way. Chakra is a mix of Yin and Yang: Yin is Spiritual Energy, you gain it by using a technique over and over. Yang is Physical Energy, you gain it by doing a lot of exercises. Molding chakra can be done using the 'ram' seal. Please try to mold some chakra._'

Just like the day before in the library, Naruto becomes very excited. But he knows, if he shows his skills (if he gains any) in Konoha, that the villagers council immediately would demand that he'll be killed, saying that the demon took over, or they would want him to become a weapon for the village. '_Why are they calling me demon anyway?_', thought Naruto, while his excitement decreased due his thoughts.

Still, he wanted to try and mold chakra, so Naruto took his scrolls and got out of the house, walked through the streets, in which far away still clouds of dust from running fan-girls could be seen, before he got to a hole in the wall.

He'd found it once during his 'less pleasurable' walks through Konoha. It was a little hole, easily overlookable, but because of that it was perfect for him. If he wanted to get out of Konoha now, for example during his birthday, he would just go through the hole and stay for a little while in the forest.

Normally he would just jog a little or something, but now he had a 'mission'. Running through the forest until he was a good 6 miles from Konoha, Naruto sat down in a meditation pose. Putting his hands in the hand seal for 'ram' like he read from the scroll, Naruto tried to mold chakra. Soon he could feel the energy-rush inside of him, but he wasn't the only one who could feel it. Everyone in Konoha could feel the grand rush of power, it even ravaged the grass around Naruto, so it wasn't that strange. Sure, it was just Genin level, but the source seemed to be outside of Konoha, it could be weakened because of the distance. So, several ANBU went outside to check upon the case.

Naruto himself on the same time just met the number one horror (/mistake) of nature.

"YOSH~, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY, FOR SOMEONE SO YOUNG TO BE MOLDING CHAKRA! LET ME GIVE YOU A YOUTHFUL EMBRACE TO SHOW OTHERS OUR YOUTHFULNESS!" before Naruto stood a spandex-wearing guy with bowl cut hair. He stood in a hug-ready position, teeth sprinkling, while a Genjutsu of a sunset with waves crashing against a coast seemed to be casted behind him. Overall, it looked PLAIN EVIL! So, as every person with common sense would do, Naruto ran away as fast as he could, luckily not forgetting his scrolls. By time ANBU came at the location, all they could see was a spandex-wearing guy standing in a hug above ravaged grass, while some strange evil Genjutsu could be seen behind him. '_I don't think I want to know what happened here…_', most ANBU thought, sweat drops forming on there heads…

- - - - - -

Naruto, on the same time, was looking for another good place to practice, as the first one was where he met a very interesting person… '_Okay, that just became the number one on my 'Avoid-at-all-costs list', banshee be damned, she's two. Banshee's are evil, but what I just saw was much more evil!_' When he finally found a new place, Naruto continued.

Seeing that he already was able to mold chakra, he stopped using the chakra-control scroll for now and continued with the one from 'N.M.'. In it, he read that he should use the three seals for training. Each of them had their own benefit, Naruto saw.

"_Omori_: The weight seal. By placing it on an object you can make an object heavier. It happens in levels, each level heightens the weight with 25 pounds. There are three special hand seals which can be used, namely the following: ', Naruto read, before he looked at the three hand seals. They interested Naruto. '_One-handed seals? Is such a thing possible? If so, why don't I see people using them? You would be able to use both a sword and your jutsu…_' Naruto placed his thoughts on his on-hold list, he would think about it later. After practicing them for a little while, he continues with reading.

"The first hand seal increases the level of the seal by one, the second lowers the level by one and the third totally decreases the level to zero. The actual use of this seal for training is that your body gets used to moving with great weights attached to it, so your muscles grow faster and you'll be able to withstand more pressure." '_That looks interesting!_' "_Horuda no Chakra_: The Holder of chakra seal. This seal can be placed on humans. As soon as it is placed, it can seal of 25 percent of said humans chakra and can take 5 percent of chakra every hour to seal into the seal. Just like the _Omori_, this seal has levels too. Each level increases the sealed chakra with 5 percent and the hour-taken chakra with one. These will benefit greatly for your chakra capacity and your chakra refilling speed. The maximum level is 10, to cover up for possible live-threatening side-effects, for example chakra depletion." '_Another useful thing... Well, the seal at least, I could do without the possibility to die because of it._'

"_Gentei_: The Restriction seal. This seal increases the air resistance around the object / human it's used on, in a way restricting it. Just like the other two seals, it works with levels. Each level increases the air resistance with ten times. The hand seals are the same as they were for the other two seals. This seal covers the weak points of the _Omori_ seal. The _Omori_ helps you to get stronger, but it doesn't really increase the speed very much. Granted, it does help, but if you're, for example, continuously hitting a log, using the _Gentei_ seal to get a very high air resistance would help you more than the _Omori_ seal." '_I see, that would indeed help, though I wonder how I can apply a seal._', Naruto thought, before he continued reading aloud.

"The seals can be drawn as a tattoo on someone's body, so you can use them when training. They have to be placed at an accessible place for at least one of your hands…" '_Hmm, why?_' "… which is pretty reasonable, because otherwise you wouldn't be able to increase or decrease them." '_Oh yeah, that was pretty stupid of me…_', Naruto thought, mentally hitting himself. '_But I can't make tattoos, so I should go to someone who can. When he asks what the symbols mean, I'll just tell some lie. I better do so tomorrow morning._'

Deciding to just learn the _Henge _and some basic Taijutus for now, Naruto starts to train for the rest of the day. _Henge_ was actually not that hard, he just had to try a lot of times to get the chakra amount right. For Taijutsu he trained in the Basic Academy Style, which isn't really useful, but it at least gives you the basics. By the time he was done with the second kata, it was already time for diner, so Naruto went home to cook. Happy with his improvements from today, he eats and falls into a blissful sleep.

- - - - - -

It has been one year since Naruto started to train on his own. By now he'd started to grow a little more, though he was still kind of little for his age. During this year, he had a lot of fun. The first time was when his Tattoos were done.

**_Furasshubakku (Flashback)_**

'_Why would such a young child want tattoos?_', an aged man thought, while he was counting the money he got from said young child. '_Oh well, he pays!_'

Naruto on the same time really wanted to test his seals, so he immediately started with them. First, he activated the _Horuda no Chakra_. He felt a little strange, but thought nothing of it. Then, he decided to activate the _Gentei_. Again, felt a little strange, but thought nothing of it.

While he was doing this, the aged man was eyeing him, trying to find out the purpose of the seal-like tattoos. The first two seals didn't seem to do anything. When it came to the third however, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

As soon as Naruto had activated the seal, he had fallen face first to the ground. '_Now that I think of it, I'm only 60 pounds, so I just added nearly half my weight to it, it's normal my muscles can't take it… Aww I probably look really stupid right now._', Naruto thought. And he did, if the old man laughing his ass off in the background was any indication.

**_Furasshubakku ate (Flashback end)_**

The second time was during his training. He had several encounters which really helped him with his weight seal.

**_Furasshubakku (Flashback)_**

"HELLO MY YOUTFUL FRIEND! I SEE YOU ARE TRAINING AGAIN. IT IS VERY GOOD FOR YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO BE RUNNING LAPS ARROUND KONOHA! IF I CAN'T SHOW THE SAME KIND OF YOUTHFULNESS I WILL RUN 100 TIMES ARROUND KONOHA ONLY USING MY HANDS!", the man, who Naruto had got to know as Might Gai, exclaimed, while slowly but surely the famed Genjutsu, which even Kurenai Yuuhi as famed Genjutsu Mistress couldn't dispel, started to form.

Horrified from the sight, Naruto started running at unbelievable speeds just to get away from Gai, totally forgetting that he was running with a level 4 seal. Actually, the moment Gai decided to scream about the flames of youth, Naruto just had his hand above the _Omori_ seal in the increase-level hand seal. From pure shock and horror, Naruto accidently started to flare several spikes of chakra, while moving his hand up and down. So, he accidentally increased the _Omori_ level with three. Still struck by horror about Gai, he'd started to run, without feeling anything from the _Omori_ seal and by the time he finally calmed down, his body was already used to the level.

**_Furasshubakku ate (Flashback end)_**

Naruto really liked to think about funny times, even if they were about himself. They could help feel him a little better and that was something he really needed. Even though his resolve was maybe strong, he was still very lonely. Even though Gai was very scary, it still felt kind of nice to have someone care about you, though Naruto rather had another kind of caring.

Today was the kind of day Naruto felt extra lonely. Today was his birthday; he became six years old today. Soon he was going to confront the old man to accept him in the academy so Naruto could be trained further into the Ninja arts.

But today none of that, Naruto was thinking more about how it would be to have parents on your birthday. He had observed others on their birthday and from what he could see, for most of them it was a very enjoyable day. If he was honest with himself, Naruto was kind of jealous. For him his birthday wasn't a enjoyable one, for the villagers would glare more at him, some would even try something during their drunken slumber. It certainly wasn't enjoyable.

The whole day had a gloomy atmosphere around it, mainly because of the rain and the memorial for the shinobi who died during their fight with the Kyuubi. Though, if Naruto was honest, the only reason the day was gloomy for him was due the rain, because he wasn't allowed to take place in the memorial. He wasn't there, so he didn't become gloomy because of it.

In fact, he was training for the whole day in the woods. His training was going pretty good and Naruto was kind of proud of himself. The years before he would've staid in the village, because Sarutobi would occasionally go with him on a stroll, but, seeing the happenings of previous year, Naruto had decided against that and trained the whole day. Seeing as the sun was about to set, Naruto returned to his home. At home he took some instant ramen to eat, too tired to make an actual meal, and slipped into his bed, falling into a restless sleep.

- - - - - -

Several miles away a group of villagers and shinobi alike were getting very drunk, celebrating the soon-to-be death of the Kyuubi. They had come together some nights ago to talk about a assassination attempt, the last one they would probably be able to perform. They knew Naruto would soon get into the academy and if he would, he would be able to defend himself better than before. Nobody really wanted to take a risk, but luckily Danzo was very helpful, he even provided them with a Root ANBU to have him increase the success rate of the assassination.

The villagers would set Naruto's apartment on fire, then the ANBU would use a wind style jutsu to increase the fire, so Naruto would be burned alive. It was easy, but still good. The performers would leave the scene as fast as possible, to not be caught by the Hokage.

"The demon has entered his home and he has falling asleep. Operation start!", one of the leaders of the mob whispered to the other members. They really wanted to get done as soon as possible, so they wouldn't have the demon anymore. They all took off to the apartment with lots of oil and other fire-improving materials. After having placed those in the apartment one of the leaders decided to just finish it: He threw a burning torch in the oil and soon the apartment had caught on fire. Then the Root ANBU arrived and performed the wind style jutsu so the whole apartment was just one big blazing fire.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the apartment, Naruto had woken up due to the high heat of flames, before a big gust of wind washed over him and the flames, increasing the flames until there were only blazing white colored flames and Naruto felt like he was being burned to death, which he actually nearly was.

- - - - - -

Outside, Sarutobi and several ANBU had arrived, worried about the fire. They were just in time to see the Root ANBU use the wind style jutsu to increase the fire.

"NARUTO!", the old Hokage screamed. "Please be okay!" He then told several ANBU to take care of the villagers and the Root ANBU alike and take them to Ibiki. He would try to save Naruto. The old man then tried to stop the fire by using a water style jutsu, which didn't seem to work, as the water only became very hot water.

- - - - - -

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was already nearly losing consciousness due the fire, but with the very hot water he lost it.

When he opened his eyes again, everything was black. He couldn't see anything.

"PEOPLE HATE YOU THROUGH ME!", boomed a voice through the dark. Naruto immediately turned around, just in time to see a lit up kanji for 'Fire', before it was dark again. Naruto was immediately scared. He'd never heard such a scary voice and what was being said didn't really help either.

"PEOPLE INCREASE OTHERS HATRED FOR YOU THROUGH ME!", boomed another voice. This time Naruto looked in time to see a kanji for 'Wind' lit up, before it became dark yet again. '_Being hated even more!_', Naruto thought, tears forming in his eyes.

"PEOPLE SHOW THEIR HATRED FOR YOU THROUG ME!", boomed yet another voice. A kanji for 'Water' could be seen now. Now Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he started sobbing.

The voices now started to boom together. "HATED, HATED, HATED, HATED" They continued booming their 'song'. After ten minutes of crying and booming, the three voices asked together. "WILL YOU DIE THROUGH US?" Naruto didn't know what to do. Why should he live if everyone hated him. Why should he continue living this hell-life if he still didn't have his own dream? Should he continue?

"..a..uto.", could be heard very faintly. "Na..uto." now. "NARUTO!", this time it sounded very clear. Naruto could hear the concern flowing through the voice of his old man, the same old man he hadn't seen for almost a year. '_Not everyone hates me! I should still live, so I can make more people care about me!_', Naruto thought, finally having an idea in which region he should look for his dream.

"NO!", he screamed back to the voices. "I won't die through you and I'll find people who can care about me!" "Very well. Then you will live.", two very relaxing voices said behind Naruto. Spinning around yet again, Naruto could see the kanji's for 'Blaze' and 'Boil', before they too phased out of existence.

Naruto felt in unconscious state again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Act 2 : [ End ]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mysterious, hmm? Well it's something about his bloodline again, please use your imagination, it's actually pretty easy. Hehe… That last sentence was pretty strange, sorry. I just don't really know how I should tell that his vision stopped.

I just came to the conclusion that the scenes with Gai were pretty cruel for a 5 year old child to witness. Imagine it yourself! I myself had running shivers down my spine while writing them…

Another thing I noticed about myself, I really have something with sleep as an ending, I hope some of the more experienced writers with you can give me tips for stuff like that… Please.

Can you also point out grammer/etc. faults out to me? If you do, I can learn from them and change them. Thank you in advance.

Review etc. please too.


End file.
